


Heat of you

by captainhurricane



Series: This isn't the place for saints [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The newly wedded husbands take some time for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat of you

I have to admit, I do miss it when you were a slutty little student under my care.” Kaz bites hard on David’s lip, swallows David’s laughter. Over the years their more sexual interaction had become more mellow but sometimes Kaz got the need to be rougher, to assert his dominance, his authority and David begged for it with expressions and gestures he knew always worked to drive Kaz crazy. 

They’re naked on the porch, the only thing under them a heavy blanket. The summer heat sizzles around them, the sun burning bright at the sky. The roof throws some shadow over them but it’s not enough to cover them completely. Neither cares to know when they had started today’s dalliances, David too lost in the overwhelming attack of both his ass and cock, Kaz too lost in the intoxicating drug that is his young and spry husband. 

“I wish I had used this plug on you more often back then,” Kaz purrs and licks David’s throat, sucks a red mark on it and rolls his hips again, their slick, hard erections pushing against each other. The vibrator in David whirrs harder, making him twitch and whimper, clutch Kaz’s hair. 

“I would have- oh- loved that-” David’s eyes are closed, his plump limps parted and panting, bruised from the kisses and nibbles. 

“I know you would have, the little slut that you were,” Kaz growls and bites down harder, his hands roaming every inch of David’s skin they can reach

“Yess,” David moans when Kaz takes mercy on him and reaches to grab both of their cocks. He gives only a few lazy pumps before withdrawing completely, pushing David’s knees towards his chest. 

. “Hold them up for me, baby,” Kaz murmurs and has to grin when David obeys, even curiously lifts his head to see what he’s doing. Kaz gives his own semen-sticky finger a lick and runs it over the spread, puckered entrance, feeling the vibrations from the plug. David curses, the back of his head flopping back down on the blanket. Kaz humms and grabs the base of the plug, starts pulling it slowly out. David’s dick is leaking desperately, craving a touch. Kaz leaves it alone, instead pushes the plug back in. And out. And in. David shouts, his body stiffening, arching. 

“No, no, stay down, my sweet boy. Let me just look at your pretty hole,” Kaz purrs, leans down to lick David’s dick generously, from base to the top and even take the tip in his mouth. 

“You’re- doing a little more than just looking,” David manages, his sentence ending in a wail when Kaz takes all of him into his mouth without warning, giving a few hard sucks that make David twitch and stiffen. 

“I can’t help it, you look so delicious down here too, baby.” Kaz groans his own delight when he coaxes a shivering, crying orgasm out of David, teases his hole with his fingers and the toy, pulls the latter out just to hear how loud David moans, lets David’s load splatter all over his tongue and lips, doesn’t mind that some of it drips to his chin. David’s skin is overheated, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he tries to regain his breathing. 

“When will you stop with the dirty talk?” David breathes, kisses back eagerly when Kaz climbs back up to tower over him.

“When you stop reacting to it, my sweet, sweet David,” Kaz purrs and rolls his hips, reminding David that there’s still one dick that needs handling. 

“Perverted geezer,” David says and kisses his cheeks, his nose, his stubble, pulling him upwards until Kaz is straddling David’s head, his dick pressed close to those enticing lips. 

“You love it,” Kaz remarks and pushes in. David takes his dick eagerly, even closes his eyes as his cheeks hollow out. His hands are warm around Kaz’s thighs. 

“Good boy,” Kaz purrs. David hums, curls his devious tongue around the tip and licks, licks, licks. Takes it deep and sucks on it until it’s glistening with saliva, a thin strip of it connecting the tip and the plump, reddened lips. 

“I don’t want you to stop talking dirty to me,  Kaz,” David says, looks up. His eyes are bright and blue, his lips obscenely red and glistening. Kaz has to physically hold himself back from climaxing at the sight. 

“Good. Because I’m not going to.” He licks his own lips, brushes his swollen shaft over David’s swollen lips. “Come on, baby, suck me until I fill your needy little mouth. You look the best covered in my cum.” David moans and whole-heartedly obeys, gets to work so eagerly that it doesn’t take too long until Kaz is fucking his mouth, holding his hair in an iron grip and coming. 


End file.
